


A Simple Misstep

by rinibeeny



Series: Garrus x Melody [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinibeeny/pseuds/rinibeeny
Summary: Expecting Archangel and getting Garrus in return, Melody is taken aback to have her best friend within arms reach again.  The two were able to step right back into their routine as if the time spent apart was nothing at all.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Garrus x Melody [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Simple Misstep

“Just like old times, eh Shepard?” Garrus smirked over at her, placing his sniper on the wall he had been using like a barricade for the past few hours and adjusted his shot.

She chuckled. “Yeah, seems like it.” Melody set her sniper up right beside him, ready to take them out together. She and Garrus had become inseparable from the moment they met, it was a shame that they had lost the past two years, but Melody knew somehow they would make it up. Two years apart and already it felt like it had been no time at all. The two were side by side once more, continuing their constant battle to find out who was the best shot. One that never seemed to have a victor. It was nice to have that familiarity back. The past few days since Cerberus had brought her back to life, she had felt alone, now she had a loyal friend back at her side. 

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” Garrus continued as he knelt down, peering into the scope. 

“I couldn’t let you have all the fun, now could I?” The two laughed as the first shot rang out. 

Garrus scoffed as he aimed towards the next target. “That’s another for me. Seems like you being out of the game for two years put a damp on your style. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to train you back up to fighting shape. It’s a good thing you’ve come to a master.” 

Another guy dropped, but this time the bullet belonged to Melody. “Oh, so you’re a master now? I seem to recall you struggling to even match my shot count, Garrus.” She loaded her next shot as Garrus took the next. “I didn’t realize that you needed me to be out of commission for so long for you to actually catch up.” 

Garrus cleared his throat, stifling a laugh. “Alright, keep talking, but I prefer to let my _handiwork_ speak for itself.” 

A wild grin spread across Shepard’s face as she took her next shot. “Handiwork, eh? Sounds interesting. Care to demonstrate?” 

“Careful, Shepard, if you don’t watch it, I’ll start to think you’re talking about something else.” His voice strained a bit, but his eye remained sharp as the two continued to take the gang out one member at a time. They continued to make their way across the bridge, much to Melody’s surprise. These guys were gang members, at some point, they would be smart enough to realize they aren’t getting across, right? With two trained snipers on the roof and a biotic below them to catch anyone they miss, they would have to be stupid to continue the same act. 

As the last straggler made his way across, Melody let out her last shot, offering a playful grin to the turian. “Well,” she paused, catching her breath, “we wouldn’t want you to think that now would we?” She stood up and placed her gun on her back, her gaze lingering a little longer than necessary. Even after all this time and everything she had been through, that feeling in the pit of her stomach was ever prominent. Despite the time that she and Kaiden had spent together, it was hard to get Garrus out of her mind, even now. After a long moment, she exhaled softly as she looked out over the bridge to make sure no more were getting across. Garrus cleared his throat as he stood, placing his gun back in his holster as well. 

Despite the fact that it seemed they were playing into Cerberus’ hands, Garrus was the same old Garrus. The playful flirting was alive and well despite not having seen each other for so long. It was nice to see that some things didn’t change. 

“I don’t know what I’m getting myself into, Garrus. I could really use your help.” She folded her arms, her eyes, desperate as they trailed back up to his face. 

“Shepard, I was ready to say yes from the moment I saw you step across the bridge. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you have another adventure without me.” Melody smiled. She was hoping he would say that. He became quiet for a moment, watching and waiting for the next grunts to show up on the bridge. No one showed up. “They couldn’t have given up that easily…What are they up to?” 

For a moment, there was complete and utter silence. 

“Archangel!” A voice rang out and immediately shots began firing. The glass on the other side of the room shattered as a helicopter slowly came into view. It was far too late to grab her gun. Melody had to think of a different form of action and quickly. 

“Shepard!” Garrus’ voice rang out over the gunshots and in an instant, she felt herself get shoved into a corner seemingly out of range. She looked up at him, completely taken off guard. Garrus had his head down, taking a deep breath as he met her gaze. He took a few more ragged breaths as the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes. A strange, yet familiar feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach. It was at that moment that she realized that his hand had found its way to her waist, pressing her gently out of harm’s way. “S-sorry. Gut instinct, I guess. Are you…alright?” 

She found it difficult to find the words to answer him as she studied his face, her eyes wide with surprise. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just…wasn’t expecting…” Her eyes wandered down to his hand that was still there. 

“Oh!” Garrus jumped, pulling away quickly as his eyes were trained on her. “Are you sure?” The two of them had spent a lot of time together. She had gotten to know all of his little mannerisms and looks better than anyone, but this was a look she had never seen before. 

She placed a hand on his chest armor, not really sure how to react to his expression. “Yes, Garrus, I’m fine. Gonna take a lot more than that to take me down.” 

“I just didn’t…” The turian stopped himself for a moment. He closed his mouth, obviously debating whether or not he was going to finish that sentence. “I just didn’t want to lose-” 

“Are you two done yet? Surely this reunion can take place back on the Normandy rather than on the battlefield?” Miranda barked, her annoyed tone obviously making itself known. 

Garrus pulled away, clearing his throat as he looked back at the machine that had caused the commotion. “R-right. We should…probably take care of that.” 

Melody nodded, the strange feeling lingered even as he moved further and further away from her. He had only held her there for a moment, but that moment felt like an eternity. With every moment, he still was able to find a way to catch her completely off guard. Lose…lose what? He knew that she could handle herself, so why did he look so worried? The thought confused her, but as she stood there completely dazed, she placed a hand where his hand had held her. 

After a few moments, she could feel his eyes on her again. “Shepard, you still with me?” He called out to her. 

Finally snapping her out of her daze, Melody grinned as she pulled out her assault rifle. “Always.”


End file.
